Carven Feelings
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: SasoDei If every single afternoon you stayed, dodging the feelings that dwell inside our hearts, it's my willing for me to tell you what true beauty is in the eye. Boys Love. Enjoy!


Deidara was laying on the floor whistling playfully and listening to the crack sounds of nails colliding wood that came to his ears. He would peep up here and then just to look at that porcelain face of the Master of his, smile to himself and continue to whistle in a shy murmur.

Sasori had his full concentration on his work, keeping his eyes fixed on his puppets and their crafts. He would observe any inch that could be replaced for something better, any rusty nail that could make his art wonder collapse his perfectly traced and designed system. No fails, no errors.

He will even check the poison status later. Right now everything that mattered was building those arms, shaping those legs, chiseling those heads, molding those weapons, slotting the kunai knives, placing more shuriken in every empty space left, adding the special ninjutsu and all the jazz that had to do with it.

"Sasori No Danna" will dare to speak his apprentice.

"Aa?" will get Deidara in response. No looking back. Never dodging his attention from what he was doing so carefully. Never changing the subject of his full concentration.

!Sometimes I wonder I know you are very attached to your convictions but -and listen to me please- I was wondering how does it feel to spend infinite hours, entire days, endless months and maybe very slow years creating your works of art when it only takes me minutes to make mines" pondered Deidara. Hesitation and doubt hidden in his earlier and intrepid statement.

"Minutes are precious in battle. You should know that Deidara" was his Master's cold answer. No muscle had moved, not a frown, not an angry glare. Just his pale porcelain façade. Always. Always that eternally young and beautiful face. Those scarlet velvet-like strands falling down in a stunning lava cascade, burying two gorgeous and very big chocolate brown eyes, the little nose and the crumpled lips, always curved in a striking line. The blond boy had always felt consumed for his Master s facial attributes. He was perfection. He truly adored him.

Deidara waited patiently. Even though he knew Sasori didn t like to wait or to make people wait, he knew that his Master liked to be measured and to verbalize precisely all he was meant to. He saw him moving slightly from his previous position to start speaking again:

"The minutes you spend, anxiously, desperately waiting for your weapons -or your pieces of art as you call them- to be useful for your deeds and missions I earn myself those fears and just use mine straight ahead" he said. This time his voice sounded dreamy, almost sweet. Like Sasori had remained with the body of his fifteen s his voice was jaunty and jingling like a bell. Deidara loved to listen to his Master s voice: mature words in a melodic rhythm. It was like the very image of euphony to the young shinobi's delight.

"Danna..."

"Yes?" the notes trickled bothered.

"You know..." Deidara started again feeling a bit withdrawn for his Master s later tone of voice. "I know you are always carving life in your puppets but recently just a few minutes ago it seemed like you had love carved in your features..."

Surprise. That's all Deidara could read in his Master's features. A fleeting and ephemeral moment of surprise. Just like his explosions. Just like the nature of his artistic convictions.

Suddenly, Sasori s impassive shield faded away to reveal a bright smile. It was shining blindly in Deidara s own eyes that he almost thought it unbelievable.

"Confident as usual, Deidara" was the grinning response.

Deidara was trying to figure out his impression about this last reply when moments later he felt strong wooden fingers pulling him into a kiss. A gentle kiss. He placed his arms around his Master s shoulders tenderly just to take a steadier grip of these saccharine instants. The split seconds that being in Akatsuki were really worth it.

Countless. They held each other timelessly and in a brief interlude Sasori said removing the blond locks from his little lover s face:

"And you know that I love you too, Deidara" spoke a soundly articulation with determination.

He oozed charm indeed.

~~The End.


End file.
